When Kane Blueriver meets Mom
by DemonRuri
Summary: This is a mixed Fan Fic with Lost Universe and Slayers but its funny. But mainly Lost Universe ^^


Lost Universe  
  
"When Kane meets mother"  
  
This is written in skool by  
  
DemonRuri a.k.a. Yuki  
  
[Nightfyre][1] <~~My Site  
  
Blizzisakuragrl@aol.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kane: Canal, prepare for take off!  
  
  
  
Canal: Hai!  
  
Milly: Kane, did you get the job?  
  
Kane: Ya, we're supposed to guard the Makki Family's teleporter. It paying good money so I took the job.  
  
Milly: How much? *looks at Kane *   
  
Kane: *presses the button * 1 million credits.  
  
Milly and Canal: NANI!!!!!!  
  
The swordbreaker shakes  
  
Canal: A job offering that much for only guarding something!  
  
Milly: *hugs Kane tightly * we're finally going to have money!!  
  
Kane: *turning blue * Mi…lly I can't ..breath!  
  
Canal: Kane!  
  
Milly: *lets go of the blue Kane * Gomen nasai…!  
  
Kane: *drops to the floor, gasping for air *  
  
The alarm sound goes off in the ship  
  
Canal: Enemy attack from the back!  
  
Kane: Now time for some action! Psy-barrior on!  
  
Canal: Roger!  
  
Kane: Milly! Shoot them down!  
  
Milly: Roger!   
  
Milly pulls out a trigger and starts to shoot at the target  
  
Canal: Enemy disappeared!  
  
Kane and Milly: NANI!  
  
Canal: No readings…oh my god!  
  
The swordbreaker was pushed into the huge teleporter by some wind that came out of nowhere.  
  
Canal: Kane..! Milly..! We're headed into the teleporter and I can't turn us out of it in time to escape it's pull!  
  
Kane: Canal!! What do you mean by *lights and Canal turn off * that…  
  
Milly: Kane …I'm scared  
  
Kane: *holds Milly * I hope we reach the other side soon…  
  
The ship enters a total blackness, both Kane and Milly are asleep or unconscious it was hard to tell. Swordbreaker had crashed onto a strange land.  
  
Kane: *wakes up * where….where am I…? *looks around himself * Milly! *gets up searching franticly for Milly and finds her under a pile of leaves * Milly…wake up *shakes her *  
  
Milly: h…uh...*opens eye one by one * Kane..? *sits up *  
  
Kane: We landed somewhere…in a strange place I'd hafta to say…  
  
Canal: My dear ship!! What happened! *crys over her broken up ship *  
  
Milly and Kane jump up in fright  
  
Milly: Canal your alive but how? The swordbreaker is completely screwed up…weird.  
  
Kane: Well I guess we'll hafta walk to get somewhere to see where we are  
  
Everyone agreed and followed the wanderer Kane  
  
Lina: Geez I'm so bored! Nothing to do these days since I saved the world and all.  
  
Gourry: Ya I hafta say that wasn't so easy.  
  
Lina: Not like you did anything hard!!   
  
Gourry: Oh ya -_-  
  
Lina: Wait *holds out hand infront of Gourry *  
  
Gourry: What is it?  
  
Lina: I hear voices in the forest…shh  
  
Kane: I'm so tired…there nothing but endless woods *falls on the ground *  
  
Milly: I'm so hungry…Kane…you're a horrible guide…  
  
Canal: Will you two stop the complaining and let's go!  
  
Milly: You cold computer women don't you feel out pain! We're tired and hungry!  
  
Canal: Hai…hai..!  
  
Lina: *jumps out of the trees casting a fireball *  
  
Canal: Kane!  
  
Kane: *pulls out psy-blade and absorbs attack * Who's there!  
  
Lina: It is the sorceress genius Lina Inverse!  
  
Canal: Kane, from my file records shes from the ANCIENT times..  
  
Kane: You mean we…  
  
Milly: …traveled in time!  
  
Lina: What are you guys talking about…traveled in time?  
  
Gourry: *looking clueless as usual *  
  
Milly and Canal look at both Kane and Lina  
  
Milly: Lina-san and Kane look EXACTLY alike…  
  
Canal: Hai…  
  
Kane: *sweatdropping * >.>;  
  
Gourry: I totally agree  
  
Lina: *anime falls * You are you guys anyway…you don't dress like anyone else in this world. Where did you come from?  
  
Kane: We're some space, I grew up on my spaceship but have a house on a planet  
  
Lina: NANI! Space? … what is that?  
  
Milly, Kane and Canal anime fall  
  
Canal: Space is a wide place of many colonies with…  
  
Milly: Space is a fun place to do whatever you want ^_^  
  
Canal: *pouts *  
  
Lina: You mean like the astral plains ooohhh…  
  
Gourry: It's like that pillar of light Lina!  
  
Lina: Ya… but these people aren't from here…or lemme guess this time.  
  
Kane and Canal become startled by the word time  
  
Milly: *nods * we were thrown here by a vacuum.  
  
Canal: *in her computer mind analyzes Lina Inverse * Lina…Inverse…data found. Sorceress that saved the world of the ancient times, got sent to future of Alicia's time by unknown force, had a baby boy, was sent to battle never to return again. Alicia watched kid…*shakes * No…way…it can be. She's Kane's  
  
Milly: *whacks Canal * Oi Canal! Are you working..!  
  
Canal: *jumps out of analyze mode * HEY!   
  
Milly: *jumps * Ah! So your now working.  
  
Canal: Hai Hai! *pouts *  
  
Kane: So your Lina Inverse, nice to me you. I'm Kane Blueriver *shakes hands with Lina and gets a sudden chill *  
  
Lina: Anything wrong?  
  
Kane: Nothing…  
  
Gourry is asleep in the background  
  
Lina: Well now lets all go, follow me! *grabs Milly and Canal and ties Kane and Gourry onto a rope * Ray Wing!  
  
Lina and crew fly away into a town where they get their rooms  
  
Kane: *shakes * I just flew through the air…  
  
Milly: *shakes * …with no wings…  
  
Gourry: Liiiiinnnaaa my body is in great pain.  
  
Lina: Ah shut up! Ya, its called magic ^_^   
  
Kane: Magic?  
  
Milly: That's like making stuff disappear and things, ne?  
  
Lina: *falls over * nooo… I mean like real magic like casting useful spells or ones that can destroy evil people…that kind of magic?  
  
Milly and Kane: Nope…  
  
Canal: I wanna do magic!  
  
Milly: You're a computer woman you can do anything… but only in cyber space *laughs *  
  
Canal: Milly! *Pouts *   
  
Lina: Eh-heh… Here I'll teach you a spell. *holds her hands out so a small orange ball appears in-between them, then yells fireball and burns the table * Like that ^^;  
  
Kane and Milly look amazed  
  
Milly: So all I gotta do is this! *does what Lina just did, but burned down a store * Gomen nasai!!!  
  
Canal: Baka you can aim for your life!  
  
Milly: I'm the best shooter not fire thrower!!  
  
Kane: aye aye…   
  
Lina, Kane, Milly, Canal and Gourry sit down at a NEW table and use the burned one for firewood  
  
Lina: So you really come from a different time do you  
  
Kane: Yes we do  
  
Lina: How is it like then  
  
Milly: Its okay, nothing different but more techs  
  
Lina: Tech?  
  
Milly: You know umm…cars, medicine, house things and MUCH more  
  
Lina: ahh…  
  
Canal: I'm a hologram of our spaceship SwordBreaker  
  
Lina: Whoa….  
  
Kane: Hai…so this is what the textbooks meant by all of these old things…  
  
Lina: Old? This stuff is brand new on the market… oh ya I forgot…  
  
Kane: *nods *  
  
Lina: Did they say anything about a pretty sorceress?  
  
Canal: Iie…  
  
Milly: Iie…  
  
Kane: Iie…  
  
Lina: *sad * I guess I'm not remembered…  
  
Canal: Actua…  
  
Lina: Nani?  
  
Canal: Nothing…  
  
Milly goes off in town wearing clothing of this time, looking around the town. Kane and Lina continue to chat and Canal just stands there.  
  
Lina: So that's it…  
  
Kane: *nods *   
  
Canal: Kane I have something to tell you..  
  
Kane: Canal what is it?  
  
Canal: The truth is that Alicia did have a child and your mother was…  
  
Milly comes back with Gourry with some food that they stole without getting busted. They walk into the room seeing Kane and Lina sitting in silence.  
  
Milly: I'm back!  
  
Kane: *looks down *   
  
Lina: *looks at Milly * Welcome back ^_^  
  
Gourry lies down in bed and goes to sleep since it is nighttime.  
  
Milly: So why the gloomy looks?  
  
Kane: I just found out who my mother was…its   
  
Lina: Me…  
  
Milly: NO WAY! No wonder you two looked very alike!  
  
Both Kane and Lina fall over  
  
Lina: I don't believe it…you're my future son  
  
DemonRuri: *cry cry * its sooo sad *sarcasm *  
  
Kane: *hugs Lina * I don't get to do this when I'm a child so I'll hug you now.  
  
Lina: *hugs lil Kane Kane *  
  
DemonRuri: Little Kane-Kane come over here  
  
Kane: I'm going to hurt you   
  
DemonRuri: hee hee  
  
Milly: How sad…*crys *  
  
Canal: But why did Alicia keep Lina a secret…  
  
Milly, Kane, Canal and SwordBreaker start to become transparent  
  
Milly: NANI!  
  
Lina: What the Hell!  
  
Kane: Canal! Whats happening!  
  
Canal: we're going back!  
  
Lina: Kane!  
  
Kane: Mother…!  
  
All 3 of them disappear with the swordbreaker, back to their proper time and place. Kane walks up on the floor of the bridge of SB.  
  
Kane: what…the?  
  
Milly: *wakes up as well * Kane… we're back…  
  
Canal: *just stands there *  
  
Kane: *thinking to himself * No…that wasn't a dream, I really went back in time and met my mother… *stood up and brushed off the dust from his mantle *  
  
Milly: Kane…  
  
Kane: I'm alright I'll be in my room…*walks off the bridge *  
  
Canal: I'll keep patrol…  
  
Milly: Hai…*walks down the hallways towards Kane's room and looks through a small hole made by Milly's gun, into Kane's room to see if he's alright but he is actually crying *  
  
Kane: why…why..*punches the wall *  
  
Milly: *door slides open * Kane…  
  
Kane: Milly..! *clears his face * you know my room is off limits  
  
Milly: Gomen nasai *starts to walk out *  
  
Kane: *grabs Milly's wrist to stop her * its ok… *pulls Milly near him and stares into her blue eyes *   
  
Milly: *is surprized but does the same thing *   
  
And the two of them kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. I'd say I did a pretty good job. I'm currently writing another one on Lost Universe but this one is about the afterwards when Kane had defeated Dark Star.   
  
Oh ya if your wondering DemonRuri is Kane's lil sister but that's in a COMPLETELY different fanfic.  
  
  
  
--Demon Ruri--   
  
  


   [1]: www.virtue.nu/nightfyre



End file.
